Follow Through
by TangiblyYours
Summary: Kendall and Logan find themselves in a bit of a precarious situation, and what exactly will they make of it? Furthermore, where do the lines of reality and fiction blur? Slash.


**Title: **Follow Through

**Summary:** Kendall and Logan find themselves in a bit of a precarious situation, and what _exactly _will they make of it? And furthermore, where do the lines of reality and fiction blur? "Better never to have met you in my dreams, than to wake and reach for hands that are not there." -Anonymous.

**Warnings: **Minor language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush of and of the characters involved. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_"Oh, this is the start of something good_  
_Don't you agree?_  
_I haven't felt like this in so many moons_  
_You know what I mean?_  
_And we can build through this destruction_  
_As we are standing on our feet."  
- Gavin DeGraw, Follow Through._

* * *

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I found myself focusing on the soft tune of the song, the letters and words forming a soft hum that would hopefully distract me from my abrupt and all-consuming panic. I could feel my chest tightening, as though a tight band had been wrapped around my torso, constricting my lungs and making each breath more difficult than the last. I could feel my blood pulsing rapidly, heat consuming my body with something almost like embarrassment. I closed my eyes, trying to forcible calm my nerves and divert every ounce of my attention to the song once again.

_Those three words are said too much, they're not enough._

And it had been working until I felt another jerk shake the foundation that I was standing on, the floor dropping another two feet before stopping once again. My entire body was convulsing with fear as I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I found myself clutching the cool, stainless steel railing, my knuckles turning white from the severity of my grip as I backed further into the corner, just trying to find safety in the all-encompassing darkness.

I whimpered as I released my grip on the rail, sliding down the wall at a deliberately slow and steady pace, trying not to compromise the slight stability we had. I felt like I was balancing on the head of a pin, as though the slightest of movements could cause me to teeter off of the edge and go tumbling to my death.

"Logan?"

I tried to respond but my vocal cords seemed to be fused together, causing the sound to come out as a strangled whimper. I wrapped my arms around my knees, closing my eyes as my breathing grew even more labored and rushed.

"Are you alright? Where are you?" His voice was a soft whisper, soothing and smooth, and suddenly, the knot in my stomach wasn't as tight as it had been. At least I wasn't alone.

"Here... I'm in the corner..." I paused, struggling to find words as I opened my eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to identify the form of my best friend in the abiding darkness that surrounded us. "Ugn... Kendall? Get the _fuck _over here... please..." Another soft whimper as I released my grip from around my knees and lifted one arm into the darkness, seeking him out as I reached in the general direction of his voice.

"Logan?" And I could hear him shuffling, moving slowly toward me until I could finally grasp onto his leg. Suddenly, Kendall's hand reached down and grabbed mine, and his entire body lowered until he was sitting next to me. "It's not moving anymore, alright? It stopped..." he murmured softly, his hand still clutching mine with confidence and certainty.

I felt my body shift slightly, leaning further into his warmth as I desperately latched onto his hand. My breathing was still labored but I felt my muscles loosening, my entire form comforted by his proximity. "Don't care... Mm, not scared."

Kendall shifted his entire body closer to mine, wrapping an arm around my taunt shoulders and pulling me into his side. "_Right_,"He mumbled suddenly, emphasizing the single word as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I buried myself into his embrace without a word, deciding that I didn't care how humiliating my fear was, because Kendall's body-heat was absolutely delicious. With a small sigh, I leaned further into his side.

Just as my breathing had evened out, the elevator lurched once again, free falling for another foot or so before stopping yet again. My reaction was instinctive as I wrapped my arms around Kendall's chest and pulled him closer to me, burying my face into his chest as I fought back my sudden bout of nausea. The sudden movement had caused my head to spin, the darkness making it utterly impossible to gather any sense of balance. I suppose I had never done very will with small, dark, confined spaces... especially when it felt as though the ground from falling out from beneath my feet.

Kendall didn't falter in the slightest as he returned my embrace, his hand lifting and brushing the hair from my forehead. He chuckled for a moment, the sound muffled and quiet as though he was trying to suppress the sound all together. "I never knew you were afraid of elevators..."

"'Mm not 'fraid of elevators, Kendall..." I mumbled, scowling despite the fact that he couldn't see me. Fuck yeah, I was afraid of elevators—especially elevators that were _broken_—but I certainly didn't need to encourage his taunts by admitting it. I growled and tightened my grip around him, secretly reveling in the contact that this frightening little encounter was providing me with. I couldn't find it in myself to be concerned with pride or dignity at that point, merely focusing on the fact that I was desperately craving the comfort he offered.

I was struggling to catch my breath, trying to hide the fact that I was, indeed, trembling. And suddenly, Kendall's hand was resting on the side of my face, his thumb caressing tender circles on my cheek—trying to placate my insatiable need for security. "Logan... You've got to calm down, man... It's alright, the elevator stopped, see?" he whispered in a soft tone, a slight edge of humor hidden within his words. He was smiling; despite our circumstances and the darkness that was surrounding us, I could actually _hear _the smile in his voice.

"S'not funny, Kendall." I growled softly, my scowl darkening as I held him closer. _Of course he would think this is funny... he thinks everything is funny. _However, despite our current situation, Kendall's contentment was contagious, and I could feel a small smile threatening. "Asshole."

"No... not funny at all..." he whispered, laughing lightly. "It's just..." he trailed off, his voice turning serious for a moment as though he was considering what he was going to say next.

"Just what?" I urged, my interest piqued by Kendall's abrupt and misplaced uncertainty.

"Well, it's just that... if I had known that this is what would happen... I would have rigged the elevator to break down a _long_ time ago..." he finished with a nervous chuckle.

I felt my heart beat speed up, my blood rushing through my body at ungodly speeds and mixing with a sudden bout of adrenaline. My stomach dropped pleasantly as I considered what he has just implied. "What?" I asked, my doubt causing my tone to sound irritable and bitter for a moment.

Kendall swallowed audibly, a shudder passing through his body. "Oh, you know... _this_." As he spoke, his arm tightened around my shoulders, pulling me closer to clarify his point. It was rather simply to figure out the implication. "Hey, don't hate me, though," he finished with another rough swallow, clearly struggling with his words.

I jumped at the opportunity, suddenly forgetting about our situation and location. "Oy!" I growled, trying to find words that would properly verbalize my thoughts. I was consumed with anticipation, an edge of doubt lingering in my mind. For a moment, I felt a trill of fear travel up my mind, wondering if I could possibly be imagining all of this, hallucinating a result of the elevator breaking down. "You're serious? Or are you fucking with me?"

"Uhm, no..." Kendall offered, his tone questioning and confused. "I mean, yeah... I'm definitely serious."

I shook my head gently as I processed his words, smiling despite our situation. "You know, I would kiss you, but I can't see your face." I laughed lightly as I returned to my previous position, burrowed into his side.

"Wait... _What_?"

I hummed contentedly, offering no further response as I eagerly inhaled his distinct scent. I felt his grip tighten as well, a comfortable silence surrounding us as Kendall, seemingly, processed what I had just told him along with my rather blatant actions.

"_Oh_," he whispered finally. His hand very gently sifted through my hair as he leaned down and buried his face into my hair.

I felt exhausted, our dark and warm surroundings, coupled with the soft music easily dulling my senses. I tugged him closer, using his chest as a pillow. "'Mm, love you," I mumbled unknowingly.

And right before I fell asleep, I could hear his soft chuckle and the chorus of a new song playing in the background—delicate and slow, lulling me into a comfortable sleep.

_So, since you want to be with me, you'll have to follow through with every word you say. And I, all I really want is you. You to stick around... I'll see you everyday, but you have to follow through._

—_&_—

I awoke with a sense of contentment, sleep clouding my thoughts as I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. I quickly realized that I wasn't in a dark, broken down elevator, but rather my room, in my bed... sleeping. My contentment was quickly replaced by a rapidly growing sense of frustration and absolute resentment. I could feel my heart skip a beat as I closed my eyes and fought against the urge to quite literally growl in irritation. _It was all just a fucking dream..._

I craved his touch, his warmth, his embrace, and I would take that with a broken down elevator over this empty bed any day.

And I was so tired of disappointment—the scenarios that would play by in my sleep that, once I regained consciousness, would vanish into nothing but a sweet dream. I swallowed hard, fighting against the burning in my eyes as I tried to sit up.

I quickly realized that I was being restricted, held down by something other than my black duvet comforter. My eyebrows furrowed in consideration as I rolled over, shifting my entire body in the opposite direction.

What I saw when I turned over caused my breath to catch in my throat, satisfaction and ease building beneath my ribcage. Kendall was laying next to me, his arm draped over my torso and holding me in place. He opened his eyes only slightly, his features soft and innocent as he offered a small, sleepy grin. "Hi," he mumbled, his eyes closing again.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried myself into his chest, relief consuming me as I sighed softly. "How did we even get up here, Kendall?" I was surrounded my him in all aspects, and I couldn't get enough as I buried myself deeper into his side, the blankets veiling the both of us.

"James and Carlos helped me carry you once the elevator started working again," He offered sleepily, yawning as he buried his face in my hair. "Heavy sleeper, much?"

I pulled back for a second, watching him with raised eyebrows and a small smile. "It's a damn good thing too, because _you_—" I paused, poking him in the chest to punctuate my point "—fucking snore."

He laughed softly, pulling me to him yet again. I smiled, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck, and reveling in the warmth of his tanned skin.

"So, Logan... About that kiss you mentioned?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've edited this one quite a bit, but I'm much more satisfied with the content now. I absolutely loved the idea of making Logan terrified of elevators and having Kendall comfort him.

Thanks, once again, to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it.

Reviews about about as lovely as being trapped in an elevator with Logan and Kendall. ;D


End file.
